


How To Mix Business With Pleasure

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hyung Kink, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Public Sex, Wall Sex, a subtle woochan reference, coworkers minchan, slight exhibitionism kink, subtle d/s dynamic, they have a shitty boss, this is straight up filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan was hot. Minho wanted to fuck him.





	How To Mix Business With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minbins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/gifts).



> Happy (Belated) Birthday V!!!! Have some solid 6k of minchan sex as ur late late gift UwU  
> This one is a bit different from what I usually write, I don't normally write this kind of thing so I hope you all enjoy! :3

Minho had a lot of opinions about his job and the people he worked with. On the one hand, it paid well with good benefits, he got to sit down all day in a comfy chair, and he went to school for business so being a secretary to the COO was rather fitting of his degree.

On the other hand, his boss was an _asshole_. Literally the worst boss in the history of bosses; he was a verbally abusive, entitled prick of a man who loved nothing more than to dump pile after pile of paperwork on Minho's desk and make him stay late to get it all done.

On the other _other_ hand, his co-secretary, Bang Chan, was the absolute hottest piece of eye candy Minho had ever had the fortune of seeing.

That curly hair, those broad shoulders, that _ass_ , the irritated glare of his eyes whenever Minho would not-so-subtly try to hit on him. Chan was pretty serious most of the time, but on a rare occasion Minho would catch him smiling, and those dimples would forever make their appearance in Minho's dreams, daydreams, and fantasies. 

Chan was really sexy. Minho wanted to _ruin_ him.

"Morning Chan, you look dashing as usual," Minho greeted, flirtatious smile on his face as he walked into their shared office in the morning.

Chan rolled his eyes, "good morning, Minho, once again I'd appreciate it if you'd remember to call me 'hyung', since I'm older than you."

"Oh please, we're both grown-ups in a working environment, does it really matter?" 

"I like to think it does."

"Well there's a lot of things I like to think about too," Minho said, letting his gaze linger on that pair of lips he'd pay anything to get a taste of, "but that doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"Whatever," Chan sighed, "boss left more paperwork for you, says he wants it done by 5 p.m."

Minho groaned, "you're _shitting_ me, by 5??? There's so much! Couldn't he have at least asked you to do half? You're a secretary too."

"I'm already doing half of it," Chan said, gesturing to the equally large pile of papers and files at the end of his desk.

Minho grumbled a string of swear words as he plopped down at his desk, picking up the first file folder on the top of the stack and starting to work on it.

As much as Minho liked to complain, he did enjoy his work. He was good at filing paperwork, at plugging things into the company system, filling out forms and organizing them into specific piles. He also enjoyed working because it was quiet and because Chan got so absorbed in his own filing that Minho could steal glances at him whenever he wanted.

That serious expression....was it even legal to look that good when one was writing things down and typing on a keyboard?? Because Chan looked _so good_. 

However, Minho's shameless drooling was cut short by his shitty boss coming out of his first meeting of the day.

"Where are those budget files, I needed them 5 minutes ago!" he barked.

"Sir, I just got here, I've barely started-" Minho tried to explain.

"That's no excuse!" his boss interrupted, “get on it NOW, it should be in my desk in the next half an hour."

"With all due respect sir," Chan chimed in, "the piles are so big, it will be difficult to find which one contains the budgets. Perhaps if you were a little more organized-"

"Are you telling me how to do my job?? Need I remind you who's in charge here? I hired you to do my work _for_ me, or were you unable to read your job description Bang? I could have sworn you went to college, but maybe your degree was from primary school?"

Minho let out a huff, "sir, that's uncalled-"

"Shut up! Both of you spineless worms are lucky I even hired you! Get back to work!" 

With a slam of his door, the boss from Hell stormed back into his office.

Minho ran his hands through his hair frustratedly.

"God, I fucking hate him so much, how could he say that to us?" he complained, "all he does in there is sit on his fat ass and drink whiskey, and call all his mistresses, while we're out here doing every damn thing that a normal and competent COO would do without question!"

"You know, complaining isn't going to make the situation any better," Chan commented.

Minho let out a snort, "says the one who takes his verbal abuse like a champ. Do tell, is that the only thing you can take like a champ? For science purposes."

To his perverted delight, Chan flushed a brilliant shade of red at the innuendo.

"That's- that's highly inappropriate," he responded.

Minho pouted, "you're no fun. I, for one, can take it and give it equally well. Although, giving is more fun." He added a wink at the end for a pointed sense of flare.

"Uh huh, good for you I suppose," Chan said, looking back down at his desk. His voice sounded highly uninterested, but the blush on his face remained.

As much as Minho would have loved to push the envelope a bit further, he’d rather not get his boss even more pissed, so he let the conversation end and frantically spread out his paperwork pile as much as he could across his desk, trying to find the budgets file so he could calculate them, put them into the computer system, and then print out the projection for what the company spending would be for the next month. Minho couldn’t remember the last time he typed so fast- stress sure was one hell of a motivator. He finished it with 3 minutes to spare, printed it all out, and walked over to his boss’s office to drop it off.

“You’re 45 seconds late, Lee,” his boss said.

It took everything in Minho’s entire being to not call his boss a cunt to his face.

“Terribly sorry sir, the printer ran out of paper, I replaced it as fast as I could.”

A little white lie to save his skin, but his boss would never know since he never left his office to check on their progress.

His boss bought the fib with a grunt, and grabbed the file from Minho’s hands harshly.

“Get back to work, I still expect everything else to be done by 5 p.m.” he grumbled.

Minho gave a nod, spat some very colorful language about what exactly that jerk could do with his paperwork in his mind, and walked back out to his own office.

It was very fortunate that he worked with Chan, the other man’s face was better than any kind of anger management therapy.

Minho told him of this.

“Chan I gotta say, your gorgeous face is such a de-stressor. If you hadn’t been here I would’ve quit months ago.”

Chan, not looking up from his desk, answered, “I highly doubt that Minho, a person’s face is not a qualified reason to keep a job.”

Minho pouted, “why can’t you just let me flirt with you?”

Chan paused, and looked up at him. Minho saw that his ears were turning red. Interesting.

“We’re coworkers. And flirting is not what we get paid for,” he said.

“We get paid to do a lot of things, surely you can include fun flirtations with your gorgeous coworker in the mix?”

“What gorgeous coworker?” Chan replied, smirking slightly.

Minho’s jaw dropped in insult.

“Meaaann!! That was mean!” he whined.

Chan only chuckled (what the _fuck_ his laugh was hot why was he so hot), and didn’t any anything more.

Pouting even more, Minho just got back to work.

They worked, and typed, and faxed, and printed, and filed and filed and filed. Finally, after literal HOURS, they were finished. And with about 17 minutes to spare! Minho gave Chan a genuine proud smile, and held out his hand for a fistbump as Chan walked past to print out the last item (the printer was on Minho’s side of the office).

The paperwork was all turned in, so now it was time to go home, right?

Wrong.

“About time. Now you can get started on that pile over there. I need it done before tomorrow."

Minho and Chan both gaped at the large stack and gaped at Devil Boss.

"Sir, that stack of papers is larger than the first stack from this morning," Minho argued, his voice a little timid (he'd prefer not to get yelled at again).

"And???? I need it done before midnight, no excuses!" their boss barked.

"We'll get right on it sir," Chan said quickly, walking over and grabbing half of the even larger stack of files, and giving Minho a look that said 'go grab the rest of it dumbass'.

Minho sprung into action and picked up the rest of the files, trying not to strain bis back as he lifted them (they were _heavy_ okay?).

The second paperwork frenzy was not as playful as the first one. They were both feeling the strain on their eyes as they stared as papers and a computer screen for another set of god knew how many hours. Minho kept trying to flirt, lighten the mood, but Chan only glared back at him, so after a while he backed off. Yeah, he wanted to tap that ass more than anything, but he wasn't going to risk a workplace harassment complaint over it. 

It was a little after 11 pm when they finally finished, although Minho was so out of it some of the reports might have been filed wrong. Whatever. He'd risk the chewing out over it later, he wanted to go _home_. And maybe have a nice long jerk off session when he got there, he could use an orgasm or two.

He was waiting for Chan to finish making his copies, when Chan spoke up.

"I thought we'd never finish, I think my brain is completely fried," he said.

Minho's reply slipped out before he could stop himself. In his defense, he was still thinking about masturbating and wasn't really using the right head.

"I could think of better ways to fry your brain."

Chan turned slowly and looked at him, complete lack of emotion on his face.

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked, sounding irritated.

Minho, still thinking with his dick, replied, "only if my mouth is given something better to do."

Chan raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. 

Then he started moving forward.

Wait. Shit. Minho went too far, didn't he. Was Chan going to hit him? 

Minho took a few steps backward, more and more and Chan kept moving forwards. Eventually Minho's back hit the wall, and he just stood there and waited for Chan to slap him or tell him off or something.

Chan did none of that. Chan set his papers down as he walked forward, and with his now free hands, placed them on either side of Minho's head, caging him in.

"Um- Chan- if that was too far, I'm sor-"

"So," Chan interrupted, "you said you mouth needs to be busy, right?"

"U-uh.." Minho answered dumbfounded.

His eyes fell to those perfect lips. Was Chan going to kiss him or something? He really hoped Chan was going to kiss him.

Chan did not kiss him. Chan moved one of his hands over and put his fingers into Minho's mouth, that was still agape.

It was almost instinctive that Minho immediately started sucking on them. At this sight, Chan smirked, and it was honestly incredibly illegal for a man to look as sexy as he did.

"'Giving is more fun,' that's what you said earlier, right?" Chan said quietly, "seems like right now, you really enjoy taking what I'm giving you."

Shit, he really took Minho's own words and used them against him. That- was really hot Minho wasn't even going to try and deny the truth. It was _hot_ Chan was _so_ _hot_ , and clearly was not as submissive as Minho has assumed. But whatever, he was fine with that, he just wanted to have sex with Chan as soon as fucking possible.

He managed to pull away slightly from Chan's fingers to say "I guess I was wrong about your preferences?"

Chan shrugged. It looked kind of arrogant. And hot. Did Minho mention Chan was really hot?

Chan pulled his fingers away and let them lightly drag down Minho's face, down his neck, resting at his pulse point. They were wet from Minho's saliva, and he wasn't sure the shiver that ran down his spine was from how cold they were already getting or just the feeling of Chan tapping at his throat.

"Looks can be deceiving I suppose? Does that change your tune at all?"

"Not in the slightest, I'm versatile in all ways darling."

"Good to hear. Because while I'm not vocal about it, I have eyes and my own hormones."

Oh- oh shit was this really gonna happen?

"Your place or mine?"

"I think right here will work perfectly well."

Minho blinked rapidly in shock, "wh-what? Right here in the office are you crazy?"

There was a mischievous twinkle in Chan's eyes, and Minho wasn't religious by any means, but he was ready to convert to BangChanism right then and there.

"It's been a really strenuous day, I think we both need to let off some steam, and what better way to say 'fuck you' to our boss than me fucking you against his office door?" he said.

Minho let out a small “eep!” at Chan’s bluntness- something he would forever deny if anyone asked.

"So, do you agree?" Chan said further, moving his fingers back to lightly tap at Minho's lips.

Minho nodded, and opened his mouth to start sucking on Chan's fingers again.

Chan smiled teasingly, "oh wow, aren't you just a good little kitten? Sucking on my fingers again?" 

Minho let out a small moan- pet names were his biggest weakness, he _lived_ for them.

He pulled away from Chan's fingers once again, but this time dropped to his knees. Sure, Chan's fingers were nice. But Minho wanted to suck something else. He lightly danced his fingers over Chan's belt, looking up at the older man and silently asking for permission.

"Show me what you can do, baby," Chan said, sending another shiver of pleasure down Minho's spine.

Baby. Ugh. Yes. Loved that shit.

He practically ripped Chan's belt out of the belt loops of Chan's slacks and quickly undid the fly. Minho yanked Chan's pants down rather aggressively, and yanked his boxer briefs down with the same amount of urgency.

"Eager, aren't we?" Chan commented, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up. I've been dreaming about your dick since I started working here. Do you have any idea how hot you are?" Minho bit back.

Chan quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Since your first day? Guess that would explain why you kept winking at me and wouldn't stop staring at my mouth during your entire training session." 

"You have a pretty mouth," Minho admitted, then turned his attention downwards, "a pretty dick too. I mean, _wow_."

"Um, thanks-ssshit!" 

While Chan was talking, Minho wasted zero time and put his mouth on Chan’s cock, pushing down as far as he could go. He almost deepthroated him- almost. Didn’t want to showcase _all_ of his talents right away. Minho didn’t move, just let his mouth rest there, around Chan’s dick, appreciating the feelings, the taste.

“How do you feel about face fucking?” Chan asked, his voice a little breathy.

Minho looked back up at him, and let his jaw relax fully. He winked, and Chan’s eyes widened, before fluttering shut as he bit his lip and let out a low groan.

His hands moved to lightly grip at the strands of Minho's hair, and he began thrusting lightly into Minho's mouth. 

Normally, Minho wasn't a huge fan of face fucking- at least, he usually preferred to be on the giving end. But at this point he was willing to let Chan do whatever he damn well wanted, as long as it meant Minho was able to hook up with him. His mind was still slightly reeling from the fact that Chan wanted to fuck him _in the office_ , where any member of the janitorial staff could walk in on them at any point. He cursed his own exhibitionism kink for making him get so turned on by it.

Chan's hips bucked forward a little harder, the head of his dick bumping against the back of Minho's throat. Minho let out a moan, and Chan's pace stuttered from the vibrations the moan created.

"Fuuuck your mouth feels _so_ good," Chan gasped, " you're doing so well for me angel."

The praise made Minho moan again, and Chan actually stopped moving- Minho guessed he probably got too close and didn't want to come yet.

His assumptions turned out to be correct, as Chan pulled Minho's mouth off of his dick and tugged his tie lightly to tell him to stand up again.

"Go get your lube," Chan ordered quietly.

Minho stared at him.

"Um...what-what lube?" he asked, glancing down and suddenly feeling nervous. Chan couldn't possibly have known about-

"You're cute when you're lying. You didn't think the bottom drawer of your desk was a good place to hide that bottle of lube, did you? I saw it on accident weeks ago," Chan replied, wearing that sexy smirk again.

Shit. So he did know.

"I- well- late nights are stressful, you know that. It's just a quick way to unwind!" Minho said in defense. 

Chan let out a chuckle, "you act like I'm scolding you are something. Just go get it, gotta get you fully prepared you know?"

Minho nodded, face heating up, and walked over to his desk. He opened up the bottom drawer, shoved the file folders out of the way, and grabbed the little lube bottle he kept hidden away. 

"I don't suppose you have any condoms, do you?" he asked as he walked back, lube bottle in tow.

"I do, actually," Chan answered, "I always keep one in my wallet."

Minho quirked an eyebrow, "how old is said condom?"

"Um, about a week and half...maybe two weeks old?"

"Wait, really?"

"What, did you think I was a prude because I didn't reciprocate your advances? It's not appropriate in the workplace. But outside the workplace…..I meet people. Have fun. You can guess the details," Chan explained.

Minho bit his lip lightly. "So…was your last hookup any good? Just, y'know, curiosity."

_They better not have been hotter than me._

"It was good, yeah. He was really cute, pretty voice. Nice ass. His name was, uh, Woo-something, I don't really remember."

"Did you top him too?"

"Oh baby, haven't you realized by now? I always top."

A shiver ran down Minho's spine. The way Chan's voice got all low and husky at that last sentence.....hot. Hot hot hot. Hot hot hot hot _hot._

"Consider me educated, hot stuff," Minho all but whispered, stepping in close to Chan and grabbing hold of his tie to pull him forward. He still hadn't even kissed Chan, and goddammit he was going to! 

Their lips connected and it was an instant spark of bliss. Minho loved kissing during hookups. And _boy,_ could Chan _kiss._ Those lips were everything a man could fantasize about, and they really lived up to Minho's hopes and expectations. And when Chan slipped his tongue into Minho's mouth, Minho was pretty sure he reached a state of nirvana.

While Minho was exploring the depths of Chan's mouth, Chan's hands slipped down and started undoing Minho's pants. Minho moved his own hands to help him, yanking out his belt and shoving the trousers and underwear to his ankles in one swift move. He was still holding his bottle of lube in one hand, and he passed it over to Chan, who opened the cap and squirted some out onto his fingers (or Minho assumed it was on his fingers, he was a little occupied with swapping their saliva. God, what an addictive kisser).

Chan took both hands and grabbed Minho's ass- one cheek per hand- and started squeezing lightly. He squeezed and squeezed and Minho wondered if he was actually going to get fucked or if Chan was just going to grope his ass all night.

He broke their kiss and asked Chan that exact question. Chan laughed, and there came out the dimples. Those perfect dimples.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of an ass man. And yours is _really_ nice," he answered.

"It'll probably feel nicer on the inside, come on I'm horny and you're torturing me at this point."

Chan cooed, "aw, so needy aren't we?"

Minho pouted at him.

"Please? Please, _hyung_?" he asked cutely, batting his eyelashes.

Chan's face turned beet red.

"You- you never call me hyung," he said.

"Don't get used to it, hyungie, now are you gonna follow through with what you promised or are you gonna leave your cute little dongsaeng all disappointed?"

Chan quickly recaptured Minho's mouth with another searing kiss, and pressed the first finger against Minho's entrance.

 _Finally_ , this was actually turning into a hookup, and not just some intense heavy petting.

Chan rubbed small circles around the muscle, to help relax it, before slipping in a first finger. Minho let out a little sigh of pleasure as Chan started moving it in and out, twisting and wiggling it around. He pulled it out for a moment, the sound of the lube cap being opened could be heard, then two fingers pushed in, all slippery from more lube being added. Chan started going faster, with more twisting and the addition of scissoring motions to get the ring of muscle more stretched and loose. Minho didn't try and hold back his reactions, moans and gasps spilling out and Chan swallowing every one with kiss after kiss after kiss.

Chan then slipped a third finger in, pushing it in slowly, then gradually getting back into the same pace as he had gone with two fingers.

Time seemed to disappear, as Minho was fingered open. Had it been fifteen minutes since Chan started, or fifty? He really couldn't say, he really couldn't bring himself to care either.

Then, Chan added a _fourth_ finger, and Minho was starting to get impatient again. Minho pulled away from Chan's mouth to try and tell him- beg him if he had to- to just fuck him already. However, Minho found it was a little difficult to speak, when Chan started mouthing at his neck, biting and sucking at it and there were _definitely_ going to be multiple hickeys left behind on Minho's skin. Rather than speak, Minho just let out a rather loud and whiny moan, and he swore he could feel Chan smiling against his neck.

"Chan-nnn!- Chan please, please fuck me I need- _ahh_ \- I need you now," Minho finally blurted out, "pretty please hyung, I'm ready I'm more than ready I need your dick in me right this second!"

"Oh do you?" Chan mumbled, lips still lightly touching Minho's neck. Minho shivered again.

" _Please_ ," he whined, "please please hyung I need it."

"Well I suppose I can't really say no when you beg for me so prettily."

Chan pulled his fingers out, and Minho let out another, smaller whine at the loss of them. But the anticipation of what was to come far overpowered his disappointment of feeling empty.

Chan let his hands slide down the skin of Minho's ass, groping it lightly again. 

"Step out of your pants, would you baby?" he requested, and Minho gave him a confused look but did as asked.

"Why? You can still fuck me against the wall regardle-ah!"

Before Minho could finish his sentence, Chan moved his hands down to Minho's thighs and in one fluid movement, swept Minho up into the air. He carried Minho over the few feet to the closed door of their boss's office, and then pressed him up against said door.

Oh. So they were gonna fuck this way. That- that was hot. That was _very_ hot.

"I need to grab the condom, hold on tight for a sec will you?" Chan asked.

Minho nodded and wrapped his legs and arms around Chan's hips and shoulders.

"Good kitten," Chan said softly, and reached down into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He opened it up, dug through one of the pockets, and brought out a condom. Trojan bare skin. Size XL. _Fuck_.

Sure, Chan was big, Minho saw for himself. But seeing the condom solidified that Chan was _big_. Minho was not sure he would be able to walk the next day.

Chan tore open the wrapper and pulled out the condom, then rolled it down his shaft. He glanced around the room again, then stopped with his gaze aiming at the lube that had fallen to the ground.

"Crap. I gotta get more lube," Chan muttered, frowning.

"I think you used plenty in the prep work, hot stuff. I'll be fine," Minho said, moving one hand to turn Chan's face back to him. 

“You sure?” Chan asked, looking concerned. It was cute, he actually seemed worried.

“Trust me, you’ve used plenty. I’ve had partners skimp out on lube before, I know what it feels like. It’s one of the reasons I stopped enjoying bottoming in sex,” Minho explained.

Chan smiled at him, a genuine smile, dimples peeking out a little bit.

“I’ll make sure you enjoy it, you’ll never want to top again after tonight.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

The smile shifted to a smirk, and Chan wordlessly lined himself up and pushed in.

It had been a long, long time since Minho had been on the receiving end in sex. He couldn’t say he missed it, but damn it was a little nice to be filled up again. And Chan managed to fill him in _all_ the right places. 

Chan sheathed himself fully, giving a small thrust at the end which jostled Minho against the door and brought out a surprised gasp/moan combo from his throat.

So, it was already off to a great start, because _holy shit_ that felt good.

From then, Chan started thrusting slowly, shallowly, starting off with a dragged tempo of his hips, keeping Minho’s back pressed hard against the door and holding him up as though he weighed less than a feather. It was hot. Did Minho mention this was hot? Chan was hot. 

And the way Chan was holding him, surrounding him, it was just incredible.

“Harder,” Minho whined, “go harder, hyungie please.”

Chan let out a groan- who knew he liked being called hyung so much?- and started to snap his hips more roughly, which really jostled Minho against the door. He had to be careful to keep his head still or else he would probably hit it on accident from one of Chan’s thrusts.

As Chan went harder he started to speed up too, going faster and faster and each drag of his cock in and out at such an increasing pace was driving Minho _insane_.

He couldn’t remember sex feeling this good, not in a very very long time. Seemed like Chan was really holding up to his promise, saying he’d make Minho enjoy it. Minho was enjoying every second of it. 

"Unbutton your shirt for me, I wanna see more of that pretty skin," Chan ordered, and it was a little embarrassing how quickly Minho did as he was told. Only a little though.

After he yanked off his tie and practically ripped off his top 3 buttons (all while Chan was still holding him up against the door and fucking him roughly), Chan swiftly latched his mouth back on Minho's pulse point on his neck. He kissed downwards and started leaving more hickeys and lovebites on Minho's collarbones. Minho moved his hands up and ran his fingers through Chan's curly hair, tugging on it lightly to spur him to keep going.

"Feels so- so good," Minho gasped, "so good hyung, keep going hyung."

Chan stopped sucking momentarily, then licked all the way back up Minho's neck, dragging his tongue to rest right behind Minho's ear, where he left another hickey. 

As Chan shifted to start nibbling at Minho's earlobe, he bumped Minho up slightly to shift the angle.

This new angle had Chan hitting Minho's prostate with every thrust, and Minho swore he could see stars.

He cried out loudly, and started mindlessly babbling for Chan to "go harder, faster, don't stop, need more".

It was hard to say if Chan actually did what Minho requested, but it did not take much longer for him to lose it and orgasm, spilling all over his stomach and his mind going completely fuzzy.

Chan moved to pull out, but Minho shook his head frantically and clung tighter to the other man.

"Are you sure?" Chan asked softly, sweetly.

Minho nodded, and croaked out "it's fine, you haven't come yet." 

God his voice sounded _wrecked_.

"I'm really really close, it won't be much longer," Chan said, and started to thrust again, going back to the previous rapid rhythm.

Minho let out a whine from the overstimulation he was experiencing. It was a lot, almost too much and hovering right over the area of really really _really_ good. But still intense, in fact so intense that tears started to form in his eyes, a couple spilling down his cheeks.

Chan wiped the tears away and kissed him gently, a harsh contrast for how hard he was thrusting. It was a rather shaky kiss actually, with all the movement that was happening, but it was a sweet gesture nonetheless. 

A few more thrusts, and Chan's hips stilled, as Chan let out a loud and low moan that was soaked up by Minho's mouth as they kept kissing. They pulled apart and for several moments just stayed there, panting heavily in each other's space.

Eventually, Chan pulled out, and slowly set Minho down to the ground. However, Minho's legs buckled and he had to latch back onto Chan for support. Chan chuckled, slowly crouching down let Minho sit on the floor, and then stood back up to take the condom off and throw it away in the nearest trash can. He grabbed a box of tissues from atop Minho's desk (which was closer to them) and pulled a bunch out, handing some to Minho and using some himself to help Minho clean his spunk off of his torso. Or, some of his torso- most of it actually got on his shirt. Minho let out a small sigh as he took in how much of a mess he made. He was gonna have to throw his shirt in the wash as soon as he got home. And take a shower, definitely needed a shower. Grimacing, Minho grabbed his pants and put them back on, leaving his shirt untucked.

"Do you think you can stand again or am I gonna have to carry you?" Chan asked, holding out his hand after he had thrown away the soiled tissues.

Minho couldn't help but blush at the offer, and then blush even more when he tried to stand up and his legs were still super wobbly. Chan grabbed onto Minho's arms to help steady him, and then shifted one of his arms to tuck under Minho's shoulders to help support him. It was kind of embarrassing, needing help to _walk_ , but then again Minho had basically just gotten fucked into next week and it was really hot so he wasn't going to complain. 

"So, my house or yours?" Chan asked as they headed out of the office, and Minho looked at him in shock.

"You can't possibly want to go another round, I literally can barely walk."

Chan let out a laugh. It was cute.

"No, nonono, for cuddling and aftercare of course!"

Minho's cheeks flushed even darker. Duh.

"Right, I guess I didn't consider that. Most hookups don't stay for cuddles."

Chan chuckled again, "did most hookups fuck you that hard though?"

Minho hid his face in Chan's arm, "they….didn't….but if you recall it's been a very long time since I didn't top. So I wasn't the one getting fucked."

"Right right. Would you say it's still your preference?"

"......I might need a repeat performance before I can decide."

"If you want a repeat you're gonna have to take me out for a drink first," Chan teased, as they reached the parking structure.

Minho hummed thoughtfully, but said nothing further.

They ended up going to Minho's apartment, he needed to throw his shirt in the wash and he had three cats to feed. He lent Chan some clothes that were very baggy on him (Chan was a little bit shorter, but he was broad as hell so Minho's regular clothes would have been very tight on him). Chan really only wore the pants anyways, stating that he slept without a shirt. Something Minho greatly appreciated, because Chan hadn't taken his shirt off in the office and it was only now that Minho got to see that he was super fit and ripped. And Hot. Had Minho mentioned yet that Chan was really really hot? 

After Minho got his laundry going and his cats fed and took a shower, he flopped down on his bed and allowed enough space for Chan to crawl in next to him. Chan tugged Minho into a spooning position and pressed a gentle kiss against the back of Minho's neck.

"You were really great," Chan mumbled, "kind of a shame we didn't do this sooner."

"Well it could have but _someone_ kept rejecting all my flirting."

"There was nothing stopping you from asking me out for drinks, all you did was drop pickup lines and heavy innuendos."

"Well- ok you got me there."

Chan sputtered out a laugh, "you're cute, you're genuinely cute. I may shut you down but I do enjoy seeing you everyday. You make working there….entertaining."

Minho grinned, "entertaining huh? I knew you liked me too~"

Chan didn't really say anything, but let out a quiet hum that seemed like a confirmation.

Another kiss was pressed on Minho's neck- a kiss pressed right over where one of the hickeys were. He whined slightly, the area being rather tender from earlier. 

Minho wasn't sure what kind of aftercare this was, but they talked a lot. Chan gave him a lot of praise, told him how good he felt, how pretty he looked. It made Minho's cheeks go all pink- he got called pretty all the time, was easily showered in compliments, but something about the way Chan said it just hit different. 

Eventually, still spooning, they both fell asleep.

Two weeks later, it was the same old massive piles of paper to file for the boss from Hell. Minho was convinced he was subtly getting nastier, but Chan wasn't quite convinced.

"Says the one who lets himself get yelled at and doesn't even try to fight back," Minho argued, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked it."

Chan scoffed, "well you know what happens when you assume, don't you?"

_Yeah, you get delightfully fucked against your boss's door and then have trouble sitting down for the next several days._

"On that note," Minho said, and Chan quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, "do you wanna go out for a drink later tonight? I'll buy."

Chan blinked a couple times, before turning a delightful shade of peachy pink.

"You- uh- you really- um yeah! Yeah a drink would be nice," he answered, breaking into a grin.

"Just one drink," Minho added, throwing a wink, "I wanna stay sober for what happens after. If you catch the obvious hint I'm throwing at you."

Chan's grin shifted to a smirk, "yeah, you'll definitely want to be sober for the full course, kitten. Your place or mine?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Were you fooled at all by my lack of dynamic tags? Probably not I'm guessing. But i didn't lie, I really have never written this before. 'This' being pwp wall sex in an office of course :3c  
> Make sure you leave a kudos and a comment, I need that sweet validation~ UwU  
> make a tally of how many times Minho called Chan hot i wanna see if anyone kept count  
> and follow me on twitter! @goldenjung9497  
> nsfw account @chancaptainkink


End file.
